


Breath before the Kiss

by EpochDaw



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, khr!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wished for an endless night? </p>
<p>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight? </p>
<p>Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath before the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd. 
> 
> Title and Summary are lyrics from "Glitter in the Air" by P!nk

His lips are parted, letting breathy moans and short gasps of pleasure fill the dim room. His hands press against the back of Yamamoto’s head, fingers burying in short black hair, pushing gently. Tsuna melts as soft kisses are pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck. He curls his fingers and toes, arching his back, gasping breathily.

Yamamoto’s hands wonder against his chest, and with each lingering caress Tsuna’s skin sets aflame. His mind is blurry, his lips tingle from the phantom touch of lips, and his eyes are half-lidded and fogged with desire. His voice cracks as he moans, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Yamamoto’s head.

Tsuna tugs Yamamoto’s face to his, kissing his chin and cheeks. He pecks two soft kisses against his closed eyelids, Yamamoto’s laugh low in his ears, and Tsuna’s chest swells with warmth at the loving sound. He presses a sloppy kiss to Yamamoto’s smiling lips, running his hands along broad shoulders.

Yamamoto hums into the kiss, gliding his hands up to cup either side of Tsuna’s face. His finger pads rub against his cheeks, creating small circles, messy stars and large hearts. He nips at Tsuna’s bottom lip, kissing the sides of his mouth and the tip of his nose.

Tsuna giggles, wrapping his arms around Yamamoto’s abdomen to press their chests together. Yamamoto rests his forehead against Tsuna’s, his eyes half-lidded and glazed, tan skin flushed romantic pinks. He smiles sheepishly, sighing contently before littering kisses across Tsuna’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write smut but I chickened out rip 
> 
> I am wEAK


End file.
